Dancing Among the Raindrops
by Hiten Mitsurugi Battosai
Summary: During a rainy day in Fiore, two mages of Fairy Tail made a promise that bound them together as they danced in the rain together. Years later when this bond brought them back together they would reflect on this day and recall the feel of the raindrops on their skin as they waltzed among the sky's tears. NatsuxLisanna


Ok so this is my first Fairy Tail Fic i have written. I will admit i actually got the idea from Sheltie who just posted a shorter version of this but i couldn't resist after reading this. It just got the old gears in my head a churning. Especially with whats happened in the last two chapters of Fairy Tail. I would like to dedicate this fic to my sister and adoptive brother, who have stood by me as depression took its toll on me. As well as a certain someone i recently fell in love with and am finding my slow recovery in at last.

So here is my fic, Dancing among the Raindrops. I hope you enjoy it please read and review.

Rain was falling in Magnolia, and to the children who lived in the mage's guild called Fairy Tail it wall. The older mages who hadn't taken any requests were attempting to entertain the children as best they could. Sadly this was a somewhat futile effort as the children had their own ideas. Which when you add the general crazyness of Fairy Tail itself, is asking for a disaster.

Natsu and Grey were currently buttng heads in the middle of the gui9ld again, destroying everything around them. "Oi back off Popsilce Cone!" Natsu roared at his rival. Grey's responded with a headbutt that sent the young dragonslayer reeling back with a witty remark of his own. "Keep dreaming lizard lps!" Running after the stumbling pink haired boy, Grey hit Natsu with a flying tackle. "GAH I'VE BEEN VIOLATED! PUT ON SOME DAMN PANTS FROSTBITE BRAINS!" Natsu screamed out in horror at the sight of a now naked Grey holding him in a frontal headlock

On the other side of the guild, Mirajane Staus and Erza Scarlet were in the midle of their own fight, sparks litterally flying. "You god damn flat chested bitch!" Erza roared out as she swung her sword at Mirajane who was sticking her tongue out at her. Erza's reason for being pissed off? The Strawberry Shortcake, Complete with capital letters in Mirajane's hands. "Bring it on Firecrotch, this cakes mine!" Mirajane cackled as she dodged another sword swing.

Several tables outside of the war zone, Cana was making wild predictionsof the future to anyone who asked. That is, till you looked closer and saw the money exchanging hands. "Thats right one and all place your bets! Who will win this round? Erza Scarlet the Sword wielding cake lover? Or will our resident Take Over queen take home the cake!? 10 - 1 odds on Mirajane!" Cana cackled to her betting poo- i mean clients.

In the corner nearby Levy could only sigh as she returned to her book, muttering to herself that the rest of the kids her age were weird. Considering Jet and Troy following her around it was fairly accurate. 'I mean really? Why can't they be more like Lisanna?' The bluenette thought to herself as she moved to find a quieter corner to read. Like obedient dogs Jet and Troy followed whispering to one another on how cute Levy was when she wanted to get into a good book.

The girl in question, Lisianna was at the door watching the rain, caught up in her memories. It was hard to belive how many friends she and her sister had made since they had been found and brought to Fairy Tail. 'It was raining just like today when Marakov found us.' Lisanna mused recalling how the aged Third Master of Fairy Tail had stumbled on them being messed with by the locals due to her sister using Take over to deal with a demon leaving her form mutated by it."

Tilting her head up towards the heavens she sighed as she recalled those lonely days of hiding with her sister, who was forced to keep under a cloak at all times to hide her transformation. Those day's had been harsh but they also brought up some rather fond memories she and her sister shared from those days long past. Even so," The younger Strauss sister mused, 'I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.' Looking over her shoulder she smiled as she watched the daily chaos of the guild unfold before turning back to the rain.

Sadly this wouldn't last as a loud crash told her that Natsu and Grey's fight had, as usual in these circumstances collided horribly with Erza's with her sister. Though it thankfully sounded as if the cake the two girls had been fighting over had not been damaged, this time. A small giggle escaped her lips as she heard Erza tearing into both boys for fighting in the guild hall dispite having been swinging a sword at Mirajane just moments before. Looking up to the rain she felt a hand clasp over her shoulder.

Looking behind her she was suprised to see her first friend in the guild standing behind her. "What's wrong Lisanna chan?" Natsu asked as he rubbed the bump on his head where Erza had cracked him good. Giggling at the sight Lisanna simply looked out the door. "I'm remembering the day me and Mirajane nee-chan were found and brought here." She told him, reminising in the past. Suddenly without warning Lisanna reached out and snagged Natsu's wrist and dragged him outside.

"Oi Lisanna what are you doing? " Natsu asked Lisanna as she and him ran down the steps into the courtyard of the guild. Looking over to him Lisanna smiled softly. "Back when me and Mirajane were on our own, we used to dance in the rain together. It was the only time she'd ever remove her cloak, and let her face show to the world. " Lisanna told him softly as she giggled at Natsu's shocked face. Suddenly she let out a yelp as Natsu grabbed her and began to twirl with her, laughing raucously.

Soon Lisanna couldn't help herself and was laughing along side him as they twirled about in the rain , letting the cold water soak them to the bone. Stopping suddenly Natsu smiled at her as a small blush rose from his face. "Err Lisanna chan, theres something i want you to have..." He started embarrassed. Looking over at him Lisanna cocked her head curiously. Natsu scratching his cheek reached into his pocket and pulled out two bracelets made of wood and vines. The wood itself was surprisingly well carved and smoothed down, and the vines looked rather alive.

Looking away embarrassed Natsu continued. "Ya see, we've been friends for a while now right?" He mumbled embarrassed. So a few weeks back i started working on these. ' Looking at her, he allowed a massive smile to cover his face. "Do you like them? There friendship bracelets, proof of our friendship no matter how far apart we are!" Natsu crowed to her. Lisanna looked down at the wooden bracelet in her hands and felt tears leaking from her eyes as she slipped it onto her wrist.

"Natsu its great tha-' Whatever Lisanna was going to say was cut off however by a voice coming from the door of the Guild. "OI What are you two doing?" Came the shout of Cana who had spotted them out in the rain. "Get back in here you two are soaking wet are you trying to catch a cold?" Blushing both children walked slightly shamefaced into the guild.

Natsu quickly used his Fire Dragonslayer magic to dry himself off, while Lisanna was bundled in as many towels as could be could. Looking at one another both smiled and held up their wrists with their bracelets on them. Silently, both promised one another no matter what happened in the future they'd always stand by one another. Unseen by them, Cana turned to the guild and general and whispered softly. "So any bets on these two getting together. "

A scoffing chuckle was her response as Laxus, the guild master grandson responded. "Cana, you'd have to be stupider than Natsu attacking cake to take that bet." This consensus was held by every other member of the guild who watched on as the two sat near one another and chatted the afternoon away after Erza and Mirajane had scolded Natsu and Lisanna respectively.

Later, though no one would admit to it, Natsu had snuggled up to Lisanna when both of them fell asleep. Smiling softly as she had subconsciously wrapped her arms around him. Looking back on this, Natsu and Lisanna would swear that day is what brought them closer together as friends.


End file.
